


鱼死了

by Aibo



Category: DCEU
Genre: M/M, 从头到尾强势抢镜的金鱼, 春梦
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibo/pseuds/Aibo
Summary: 还没有在一起，这只是一个梦。





	鱼死了

　　那条漂亮的金鱼在水草间游来游去。  
　　  
　　空气中炙热的气息还未消散，巴里蹭了蹭枕头，把自己更深的埋在哈尔怀里，紧闭着双眼，脸颊上的红晕一路蔓延在耳后，软乎乎的耳垂看起来更可口了。  
　　哈尔忍了两秒后猛的低头一口含住巴里的耳朵，先舔了舔耳廓，然后沿着软骨缓缓的舔舐起来，就像他之前做的那样。  
阴茎顶着入口，进去，出来，缓慢地抽插着，唇舌在巴里的脖颈胸口或轻或重的游走。用一种哪怕是对普通人来说也极其磨人的方式将速跑者带上高潮。  
　　巴里在哈尔含住耳朵的时候身体颤了一下，他金色濡湿的睫毛抖了抖，仿佛下一刻就要张开那双天蓝色的眼睛，但他却没有睁开，反而抬起手臂搭在哈尔腰上。  
　　他的体力已经彻底耗光了，就算是闪电侠也不能在持续三个小时的高速战斗和两场火辣的性爱后继续保持清醒。  
　　  
　　那条金鱼藏在水草间，红色的尾鳍随着水草一起摇晃，看上去就像是水里着了火一样。  
　　  
　　粗重的呼吸喷在耳边，巴里红着脸把身上的人抱的更紧了。下身的动作更重了，巴里几乎要说不出话来了，口中发出的呻吟愈发甜蜜。

　　哈尔温柔的亲了亲这个害羞的天使，引导着他向下看。  
　　巴里再一次硬起来的阴茎夹在两人中间磨蹭，小口小口的吐着前液，全部滴在他的腹部，和刚刚射出来的精液混合在一起留在皮肤上。在巴里的视线下，哈尔伸手把他腹部的汗水、精液和前液全部推到巴里的肚脐里。  
　　这速跑者漂亮的身体湿漉漉的，肚脐里满满的盛放着自己的体液，巨大的羞耻感让他整个人红彤彤。向下是自己一片狼藉的腹部，向上是哈尔温柔赞叹的棕色眼睛。巴里天蓝色的眼睛睁得大大的，简直是不知道应该往哪里看了，他索性紧紧闭上眼睛，仰起脸一阵乱亲。  
　　  
　　那条金鱼跳出鱼缸了。


End file.
